Jordan Party (New Year's Eve Edition)
by Byrdhouse Fanfics
Summary: What better way to ring in the New Year than with a Mario Party? My OC, Jordan James, is invited to a special Mario Party to celebrate! What will happen? Read and find out!
1. Welcome to Party Plaza!

One of Jordan James' favorite games was Super Mario Party. While he did not mind _9_ and _10_ 's car mechanic, he always preferred individual movement, especially since he played a lot of _8_. Now here he was, invited by Princess Peach to a special New Year's Eve party at the Party Plaza. According to the invitation, the party was non-casual and starting at 8. It even included directions to the plaza. Jordan was grateful to have to avoid asking a Toad or someone for directions again. The time was about 7:30 though, so he decided to head on to the Plaza. Though he kept his Item Pendant. Just in case.

When he arrived, he took notice of the many people were there. Of course, there were the Mushroom Kingdom inhabitants and outsiders, but there was also the ones from Bowser's Kingdom. He remembered that the recent Mario Party allowed him to join. Though he did get a little bit nervous about how the Koopa King felt about him considering their first encounter. Strangely enough, Bowser took notice of Jordan and greeted him.

"Ah," said Bowser. "I remember you! You were the one who kept using items!"

"Yup," said Jordan, chuckling a bit. "That was me!"

"So Peach tells me that the dimension I was in sees me as an icon!"  
"In a way. My dimension sees everyone here as an icon."

"Hmmm… well, either way, you seem clever. That idea of a pendant that grants its user items is pretty clever!"

"Oh," said Jordan, caught off-guard by his compliment. "Well, thank you!"

"Don't mention it. Anyway, I'm gonna head off and find my squad."

"Same for me. Talk to ya later!"

Jordan was shocked at how well that conversation went as he walked off. In fact, he got so lost in thought that he accidentally bumped into Daisy.

"Oh, my bad!" He quickly apologized for his mistake.

"Eh, don't worry about it! It's great to see you again!"

"Same to you! So you enjoy being here?"

"Yeah! It's cool here! Wait, so this is a game in your dimension?"

"Yup! I actually know a lot about this place!"

"Oh, well, good luck to you."

"You too! Have fun!"

Daisy may be a rowdy one, but she really is a friendly gal. That's when he decided to do something that he figured he would end up doing anyway: find Rosalina. Admittedly, he would always pick her when playing Super Mario Party for reasons that should be obvious to those who read about his first adventure. He _did_ eventually spot her, standing by the Partner Party screen. He dashed over to her and see if she needed a partner.

"Hi, Rose!"

"Rose?"

"Yeah, it's my nickname for you! Would it be okay if I called you Rose?"

"Oh, sure! I don't mind!"

"So you about to do Partner Party?"

"Yeah, I just need three more people…"

"You know, if you're looking for a partner, I can help with that."

Jordan still harbored a crush on her so he felt a little awkward when asking that. Especially after remembering what happened after his last adventure.

"Oh, sure! I would love to have you as a partner!"

Rosalina has always thought of Jordan as a fun person after becoming his roommate. Through the months, she became more interested in Jordan's life, often questioning him about his feelings in his dimension compared to hers. In short, she was happy that he wanted to be her partner. That's when she noticed Mario and Peach coming to their spot.  
"Hi, Rosalina! Hi, Jordan!" Mario was happy to see his friends again. "You're about to do Partner Party?"

"Yeah, we are just waiting on another group to come! ...unless you are about to play."

"Oh, yes! We were just going to look for partners. But it looks like we already got a pair!" Peach was glad to see her friends getting along.

"So, you ready to begin?"

"Well, lets-a-go!" Mario went ahead and picked a course. He knew what Jordan wanted to pick. Once he was done, everyone used the stand's Warp Pipe to go to the board.

 **AU: Happy New Year, everyone! So what better way to celebrate our entry to the next year than with a Mario Party? I decided to make the setting on this day, currently after my current Jordan-centered stories. Basically, he gets some banter with Bowser, their first time truly interacting since Jordan's first adventure, and Daisy, since I felt that he and she never had a proper conversation. And, of course, there's the fact that he's doing Partner Party with Rosalina against Mario and Peach…**

 **And speaking of Jordan-centered stories, I have a new Smash Bros story out now! As for this writing, only the Pilot is out now, so give it a look. Look for Jordan's Smashing Adventures on my page or on Smash Bros' page depending on which is easier.**

 **As always, leave me a review so I can improve!**

 **(P.S. Into The Spider-Verse was** _ **awesome!**_ **)**


	2. And the board is

Everyone popped out of their pipes to the stage seen before them: Domino Ruins Treasure Hunt. Reconfigured for Partner Party, everyone took a glimpse of how different the board is for the mode. Moments later, Toad appeared and gave everyone the spiel on the board. Everyone (Jordan included) already knew about the board and felt like they did not need much explanation. And then came the inevitable dice rolls…

The game was just starting with Toadette holding the star at the top right section. Team Jordan first and Team Mario Second. Jordan and Rosalina were able to communicate with each other thanks to Jordan's Switch and Rosalina's Party Pad.

"So," said Rosalina. "You know how this works right?"

"Yeah," said Jordan. "I'm Jordan. Of course, I'm gonna know how this works… but do I have my own dice block? I mean, you have yours but what about mine?"

"Oh, just switch the blocks around. It will appear."

Jordan was able to switch to his block and noticed something: it had a high number of spaces and a decent amount of coin gain.

(For reference: Jordan's Block: +3 coins, +4 coins, +5 coins, 8 spaces, 9 spaces, 10 spaces)

"This block is nice… but I'm going to stick with the regular block for now." Jordan chose the regular dice block, holding it above his head to confirm his selection. Rosalina then did her pondering and chose her personal dice block. Their rolls for this turn were 4 spaces and +2 coins, bring their coin total to 5 coins. Jordan decided to stay in the section and land on an item space, gaining a Warp Box in the process, while Rosalina decided to land on a nearby event space, causing the Whomps to move and block the path.

For Mario and Peach, their rolls were 3 (using Mario's block), and 2 (using Peach's block) bringing the total number of spaces to 5. Mario decided to move closer towards the star despite the Whomp blocking their path, while Peach also went for an item, gaining a Dash Mushroom. With that, the turn was over and everyone was sent to play a minigame…

 **AU: So this chapter was short. Mainly because I was having some difficulty with how I wanted the game to play out because a fanfic version of Mario Party is actually more difficult to write than you think! However, I want to have a** _ **big**_ **moment involving the ball drop and you will probably like it!**

 **So, for my next new Jordan fanfic, I was thinking along the lines of Mario Kart or Mario Strikers. The former because of that being one of my favorite racing games, and the latter because, while not something that I have played before, I want to give Jordan… certain reactions… Just tell me what you think!**

 **Final notes: A new episode of Smashing Adventures is out now! You can find it on my page! Also, I actually have other fanfictions based on other games, but I never finish them. You should check those out when you get the chance! And as always, leave a review. It helps!**

 **Mwah! Goodnight everybody!**


	3. Ally Up, Bad Luck

Current Standings after Turn 1

Team Jordan - Stars: 0; Coins: 15

Team Mario - Stars: 0; Coins: 5

The second turn was starting with Team Jordan taking the lead. It's also at this turn that the first batch of allies begin to appear, as they do from above via bubbles. The board now had a fair amount of allies scattered around the board. As it was now their turn, Jordan and Roslina began to consider their options.

"So what's the plan here?"

"So, I was thinking that I could try and go for the Star up there, but there's still that Whomp."

"Oh, don't worry, I have my personal die! You can use your own block if you like."

Jordan picked his personal Dice Block as he held it high, making his decision final. That gave the turn to Rosalina, who, after some pondering, went with her personal Dice Block. Jordan received 4 coins from his die, while Rosalina got a 4. Jordan decided to move on the fork in the path, while Rosalina took another opportunity to block the path.

"Hey, Space Princess," said the Whomp blocking her path. "Need to pass? Pay up five coins!"

After paying a toll to the Whomp, she landed on another event space, moving them once again.

It was Mario and Peach's turn as they discussed their options. Mario began to tell her about the situation.

"Okay, so Jordan has not made it to the other side, so that lessens the chance for them to get two stars, but Rosalina is still right there behind the Whomp. Should we go for the star or move to the other side?"

"I say we let them get the Star this time. Maybe we could get lucky!"

With their thinking done, they went for their normal Dice Blocks. Mario rolled a 4, while Peach rolled a 3, bringing their total to 7. Mario went to the left, earning a Coinado from the Item Space, while Peach landed on a normal space. Turn 2 was ending as everyone prepares for a new minigame.

Current Standings after Turn 2

Team Jordan - Stars: 0; Coins: 24

Team Mario - Stars: 0; Coins: 7

Turn 3 was underway as Kamek appeared. Jordan remembered what this meant: Bad Luck Spaces. Using his magic, Kamek made several of these spaces on the board, but they were hidden, so no one knew where they were going to be. Jordan and Rosalina had to plan, knowing what Mario and Peach are planning.

"So I believe Mario and Peach are trying to prepare if Toadette comes to the other side. Should we be worried?"

"Do not worry! I can get the Star for us. Just go to the other side along with them, just in case. Besides, we still have that Warp Box!"

"Okay!"

Jordan decided to choose his personal block again, while Rosalina stuck with the normal block. Jordan managed to get 10 from his block, while Rosalina got 4, bringing their total number of turns to 14. Jordan took the opportunity to gain Donkey Kong as an ally (which he was grateful for, having one of the best Dice Blocks in the game), and land close to a key. Rosalina also gained an ally, Yoshi (with a somewhat balanced block), as well as a star. Jordan and Rosalina were ecstatic at this, Jordan especially since it is his first time playing the real deal.

Because of their turn ending, Toadette summoned balloons and, as Peach predicted, moved to the other side of the map, in an area on the left side. Mario and Peach decided to move forward (or leftward?) and chose their personal blocks. Mario rolled a 3 while Peach rolled a 4, bringing their total to 7. Mario went straight down, collecting a couple of coins, while Peach landed on another normal space… which turned out to have a Hidden Block. While she did not get a star from it, she did get 12 coins, which was pretty good considering their low coins compared to the other team. With that, the turn ended and everyone began to play a minigame.

 **AU: So writing a Mario Party fanfic is actually a little bit harder than I thought. When writing, I was a little bit stuck on how I should do these turns, eventually decided on what you saw in this chapter: two turns. Also, I decided not to cover the minigames, mainly since there are so many. Although, I was thinking about doing a chapter that serves as an intermission between the 5th and 6th turns. You know, like a break.**

 **Also, and this is very important, I am going back to school for the semester starting Monday, which means whether or not I get stories done at the same pace, or slower because of schoolwork depends, especially since this is my final semester in high school.**

 **You may be wondering what I have that is so important at the end of the chapter. Well, it** _ **is**_ **based on one of New Year's Day's most popular traditions. That's part of the reason why I did not include a whole lot of Jordan/Rosalina shipping moments…** _ **yet**_ **.**

 **Speaking of, my Smashing Adventures has a new episode, which is about half-Jordan/Rosalina shipping, so if you want more, go to that.**

 **Well, as always, leave a review. Always helps!**


	4. New Year's Abruption

Current Standings after Turn 3

Team Jordan- Stars: 1; Coins: 14

Team Mario- Stars: 0; Coins: 21

Team Jordan has recently got a Star thanks to Jordan's surprising intelligence on the matter. Then again, considering who he is and what he does all the time, it was not that surprising. Now, Team Mario is close to the Star, so they might get it before Jordan does.

"I think Team Mario is going to get the Star," said Jordan.

"Well, we still have our Dice Blocks, as well as that Warp Box. Do you think we should try our luck?"

"Well, sure. We still have our allies, so maybe we'll get lucky."

Jordan chose Donkey Kong's die since it has a higher chance of 10's, while Rosalina, deciding to stay where she was due to their current coin amount, chose her own, since it has the highest number. With their combined rolls, Jordan and Rosalina got a total of 18, while their allies gained two extra spaces, bringing their totals to 20. Because of this, Jordan was able to get another Star for his team, while Rosalina decided to take the North path to the left side, avoiding the chance of the Domino Ball.

At the start of Team Mario's turn, Toadette moved above to the top right side of the area, giving Mario and Peach a bit of a chance to catch up. And they did. With two lucky rolls of 6, giving them an extra coin boost as well, they caught up to Toadette, gaining not one, but two stars, bringing the two teams to a tie. And after Toadette's moving, which was to the upper right of the stage, Everyone once again prepared to play a minigame.

Current Standings after Turn 4:

Team Jordan- Stars: 2; Coins: 14

Team Mario- Stars: 2; Coins: 5

"Attention everyone," said Toad. "See, the game felt like it has been going on for a while, so there has been a little change in plans… see this is now the FINAL TURN!"

Everyone, including Jordan, jaw dropped at this revelation.

"Yup! We still gotta ring in the New Year, so to make this turn special, I'm going to have Toadette give out TWO stars for whoever can get there first! FREE OF CHARGE! And we now return to our regularly scheduled match."  
Everyone was still jaw dropped at what just happened, expecting the match to go on for 10 turns. Eventually, they all decided to play quickly, making quick plans on the spot.

"Okay, so let's do this. I do my personal block, and you do yours. We can try to get lucky and get those two stars."

"Hmm… okay. Are you ready?"

Jordan and Rosalina chose their personal Blocks. As for their rolls, they both rolled an 8, gaining two extra coins and bringing their total to 16, which was enough to land on the space. However, the allies still had to roll. Both of the allies rolled one, bring their totals to 17. Unfortunately, Rosalina was not able to land on the space and neither was Jordan. At this point, they knew Team Mario was going to win.

And they did. Gaining a 12 from their rolls of 6, Mario managed to reach the Star space, gaining the two free Stars, and setting his team on a course for victory. And that is when the turn ended, with everyone prepared to play the final minigame.

Final Score

Team Mario- Stars: 4; Coins: 7

Team Jordan- Stars: 2; Coins: 16

"Congraduations!" While Jordan and Rosalina did not win, they were still glad they got to hang out and play with their friends. The four were currently chatting in the Party Plaza while waiting for the

"Thanks," said Mario. "You know, you did show a lot of knowledge during those minigames!"

"Well, I do play a lot, so it might be that…"

"Well, the year is about to start," said Rosalina, with some intentions in mind. "I also have a surprise for you." This statement was directed at Jordan, who was trying so hard not to get his hopes up.

"Really?! What?"

"Hey, the ball's about to drop," said Peach. "Hey, I just remembered, I managed to get a link to your world. Apparently, New York celebrates this each year!" That when a monitor appeared, with live footage from New Year's Rockin Eve. Right before the ball drop to be precise. That's when Rosalina began to talk to Jordan.  
"I know you like me, Jordan."

He was caught off-guard by what she just said, and got flustered.

"Oh, come on, you think I did not notice you going into trances almost every time we are together?"

Jordan began to speak up.

"Well, I kinda did. I was just, you know, worried. To have a crush on what is considered in my world a fictional character. But when I came to your dimension, I was enamored by you." As he said this, the ball began to drop and the countdown was starting.

10…

"Jordan James. Why did you think I let you stay at the Observatory?"

9…

"Why I wanted to hang out at the Smash Mansion Pool with you?"

8…

"I have started to feel something for you ever since you first came."

7…

"Well, I am still a little nervous."

6…

"This is my first time truly feeling for someone."

5…

That's when the time seemed to stop around them as they shared a gaze that got more entrancing the more they stared.

4…

Jordan kept looking into her beautiful blue eyes as the wind kept blowing. Rosalina likewise was staring at his cute, adorable face.

3…

That is when they both said something, in unison.

2…

"I love you so much!"

1…

Rosalina then leaned in, pressing his face against her, sharing a kiss as soon as this phrase was said.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Once he got over the initial shock, Jordan eventually graced into his first kiss. While everyone else was celebrating the coming of 2019, Jordan and Rosalina were standing in the center, still sharing their kiss before they eventually parted.

"That was my very first kiss," said Jordan, still shocked over what just happened.

"Well," said Rosalina. "You may want to consider it the first of 2019…"

That's when the night went as one would expect: dancing, eating, and karaoke singing. But Jordan will always remember this night because it is the night of his very first relationship.

 **AU: So I know that it seems a little unprofessional to abruptly end a story right in the middle, but seriously WRITING MARIO PARTY FANFICTIONS IS HARD! Not to say I did not enjoy it, but it's you know difficult.**

 **As for the next episode of Smashing Adventures, well, it might be a love-themed episode since it's close to Valentine's Day. Though it might not center around Jordan/Rosalina mainly, but it MIGHT center around another pairing…**

 **And for my next fanfiction, I might do Mario Kart and try to find a way to work around that. Well, I think that's all for now! As always, leave a review!**


	5. Author's Update 1

World of Light has begun! Come on, like you didn't expect this to come sooner or later! Anyway, I decided to make it a trilogy considering it has three parts to it. I already posted the prologue, which you can find on my page.

Alright, second order of business is future stories. I have a couple in mind, with some of them thanks to FrenchMarioBros. Thanks again! Anyway, his ideas were centered around the Jordan x Rosalina ship. These two ideas are going to come in the future. At the very least, expect one of them to come by around April…

I also have some ideas myself, centering around Mario Kart, of course, as well as a vacation fanfic. You may be familiar with another story from over ten years ago…

And now for the main idea: a completely new fanfiction. I was thinking last night about doing a Steven Universe/Spider-Man crossover, but tell me what you think about this idea first!

I am also so glad that everyone seemed to like Love Angel, mainly for the fact that it has genuine drama. This is really my first time writing something that dramatic, so it's good to see that people like it!

So I believe that is it for this update. Thanks for reading!


End file.
